<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond The End by Leydhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544051">Beyond The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk'>Leydhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Saileen - Freeform, post 15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saileen I am putting out into the world before the series finale in hopes of manifesting some sweetness for Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam saw a flash of red as they left the nest and his neck cracked as he turned his head to look.</p>
<p>Heart pounding, Sam barely registered the shape of the car before he was running toward it.</p>
<p>“The hell??” Dean exclaimed.</p>
<p>But Sam couldn’t hear him. He ran and felt tears spring to his eyes as Eileen slammed the door to her car. She caught sight of him and a crooked smile titlted her lips then she was there, in his arms, and it felt like the most perfect thing in the world. He felt her body shaking against him and his heart ached. She was crying. She’d been as worried as he had been.</p>
<p>He drew back to speak to her where she could see him, ready to comfort her and...</p>
<p>She was laughing at him.</p>
<p>Her eyes held the mischief he adored and she shook her head and grabbed his face and pulled him down for a hard kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous, Sam. We texted <em>last night.</em>”</p>
<p>Sam had to laugh. He felt his face heating and he shrugged. He withdrew his arms from around her so he could sign as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I guess I missed you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m rusty at writing so I’m dipping a toe back in with a double drabble in a new ship I hope will be canon after the season finale. I’d love some encouragement to write more, and if I do I’ll be looking for a sensitivity reader for getting Eileen right as a Deaf person. Thanks y’all. I’m hoping so much for a happy, satisfying ending all around in the finale!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>